


Reiji's Special Dessert

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Food Play, Other, Reiji gettin that good succ, Whipped Cream, blowjob, let reiji fuckin entice you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: Craving something sweet?





	Reiji's Special Dessert

Around you stood an assortment of sweets and candy toppings. You stared at each item in turn, confused as to how they got there. Before you could do anything to ask why they were there, your door swung open and in came Reiji, dressed in an apron.

“I was waiting for you to wake up.” His uncharacteristically husky voice purred, “I’ve been bored. Let’s have some fun.”

It was then you noticed the bottle of whipped cream and chocolate syrup equipped in either of his hand. Suddenly you realized that it had been Reiji who had decorated your room in sweets. He placed down the toppings on your bedside table, smirking at you. His hands reached behind him and slowly untied the strings that held his apron to his back. Then he took it off from around his neck.

The first direction your eyes travelled was south. More specifically, to his donut wrapped dick. You noticed him pick up the whipped cream, flick off the cap, and tilt it toward the penetrated donuts.

“You told me you were craving sweets last night.” He began, slowly squirting the cream at the nape of his neck and drifting it south. “I hope I’m not too late to satisfy your desires.” He winked, pressing the nozzle harder once it passed his naval. “I’ll make it hard to resist.” He said with a sly grin, noticing you step forward.

The soft cream eventually began to fall to the floor, Reiji frowned. “Wasteful.” He put two last squirts on his nipples and playfully topped it with maraschino cherries. He was copying how he’d seen Ranmaru do it in the past…

He was caught off guard when you lept at him, skipping the kisses and the playful nibbles as you went straight for the cherries. Reiji let out a surprised moan at the sudden contact of your lips as he fell to the floor. You straddled him, bringing your tongue in long licks across his chest and to the other nipple, playfully biting him instead of the cherry. Each movement you made made Reiji suck in a breath of air, “I knew you were hungry.” He breathed with a chuckle. He grabbed your cheeks and pulled you to his lips, smacking them against yours. His tongue flicked in and out of your mouth, leaving a sweet taste in every spot they touched.

He smiled as he sucked at your lips, backing away so that his head leaned against your forehead. “You wouldn’t have forgotten the main course?” You smirked back, ripping a small piece of one of the donuts and pressing it to your lips. You watched in delight as he shivered when you licked your lips.

You pulled him to his feet, pushing him against a wall. “I wouldn’t want to ruin your masterpiece, now, would I?” You snickered, kneeling level with Reiji’s hips. You took a bite from one of Reiji’s donuts, smiling as you took note that they were your favorite kind. You saw Reiji shift little by little, itching for pleasure but not wanting to interrupt your enjoyment. Looking up at him in the eye, you began to lick around his shaft, the sweet flavor of the whipped cream spreading to your mouth. He scrunched his eyes as a shiver of pleasure ran through him, leaving him as a soft moan.

You tugged off the remaining donut and placed it aside, making room for a taste of Reiji’s own, homemade whipped cream. Your mouth was already filled with a sweet taste and it continued to grow sweeter as the leftovers finally reached your mouth. Reiji started to moan, moving his hips in time to you in thrusts, yet eventually moving faster. You felt his hands grip your hair as they formed fists, tugging as the feeling of pleasure erupted throughout his body. His moans grew louder, he begged you for more, whining at how good it felt. He treated you, it was time for you to treat him. Reiji’s breathing grew ragged and after a moment he began to stutter, “I’m-I’m.” You met his eyes and nodded as Reiji’s cum flooded your mouth. He tilted your head to finish your meal, withdrawing himself.

He dropped to his knees in front of you and smiled, looking at how much cum had run down your face. “You always were a messy eater.” He breathed hotly, a flushed smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired a few conversations about a certain Reiji with his dick stuck in a few donuts.


End file.
